The Condesce
The Condesce is one of the main antagonist in Andrew Hussies' webcomic Homestuck. She is also the ancestor of Feferi Pexies. She is also known as Her Imperious Condescension, Imperious Condescension, Betty Crocker, The Batterwitch, The Baroness, Condy, Sea Hitler, and The Condescension. She can easily be considered the most cruel and evil villain in Homestuck history. She was the main antagonist in Doc Scratches story which takes place in act 5 act 2 and the hidden antagonist in act 6 act 1 as well as the secondary antagonist of act 6 act 2 and the main antagonist of act 6 act 3 she also serves as a major antagonist in act 6 act 4 and the main/ secondary antagonist of act 6 act 5 act 1 as well as a minor antagonist in act 6 act 5 act 2. Personality the condese is a heartless killer that doesn't think about the people she kills or shows mercy to them. She is considered to be one of the or the most evil villain in Homestuck history.she started wars with million other alien races and slaughtered every one if them without a single thought of mercy. Appearance She takes the appearance of a female troll with very long hair and a black suit. She has pointy horns that go straight up and are very long. She also has a very long staff which is a simmilar staff to Feferi's. Her staff seems to have some red rope tied around it. This rope might resemble the blood of her victims. Act 5 Act 2 The Condesce makes her first apperance in Act 5 Act 2 better off known as Hivebent. After Doc Scratch beats the Handmaid Scratch tell her the story of The Condesce. Scratch says that The Condesce captured and tortured Karkats' ansector The Sufferer/Signless. He also says that The Condesce was doing the same to Sollxes and Equiuses ancestors as well. Scratch also says The Condesce was destroying planets. Finally Scratch says that The Handmaid and The Condesce went into war. Act 6 Act 1 In Act 6, Roxy Lalonde tells Dirk Strider that The Condesce is supposed to make them do something that will be a part of her evil plan of destruction. Act 6 Act 2 In Act 6 Act 2 The Condesce is seen ordering DD to get to the decapiated head and figure out who decapitated him. The Condesce wanted to capture the foe. DD only found a note on the head that said "The prince is here, your sh*t is rekt". Soon Caliborn tells Dirk that The Condesce will try to kill him sense he messed with her. The Condese ship lands on earth and her minions try to kill Dirk. Act 6 Act 3 In Act 6 Act 3 Jake tells Dirk the story of how The Condesce raised and constantly beat his grandma. Jake then says that when his grandma escapes The Condesce killed her. Dirk then tells Jake that The Condesce married Lord English but soon hated English because he wiped out most of the troll race. Dirk also tells Jake that The Condesce ruled the world and began war with the earth. Dirk says that when Roxys' mother and his bro confronted The Condesce, The Condesce instantly killed them. Meenah Pixes says that she devotes herself to be like The Condesce one day. She wants to become like her because she thinks The Condesce is "cool". Act 6 Act 4 In Act 6 Act 4 Jack Noir accidentally sends The Condesce a pumpkin with a head in it. When The Condesce sees this she sends down a bunch of guards to beat him down. Later The Condesce states that she wants her ring back since someone stole it and gave it to Jack Noir. She also says that she regrets letting the boys do the work. Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 In Act 6 Act 5 she is wandering around Derse until Roxy falls in front of her. The Condesce locks Roxy in a jail cell and Roxy finds The Condeses journal which contains lots of glitter as well as dancing clowns. Roxy then falls asleep and in her dream Alternate Calliope tells Roxy to rescue her from Caliborn. While Roxy goes The Condesce invades her dream. Roxy successfully sneaks past her. Alternate Calliope tells Roxy that The Condesce wants to kill Caliborn because Caliborn would soon grow up to become Lord English who would kill most of the troll race. Later while Roxy and Jane were talking The Condesce interupded them and got angry at Roxy for escaping her jail. The Condeses ship is then seen landing on Derse and The Condesce (who had Solluxes powers at the moment) shot a rainbow colored energy blast from her eyes which she shot at Derses moon so she could destroy it (which was a succes). However doing so she accidentally released Roxy and Dirks God Tier. The Condese then flew to Roxy and Dirk and prepared to fight them. Before Dirk could attack The Condesce, The Condesce took over Jade Harley's mind and turned her into Grimbark Jade who would serve The Condesce. The Condesce ordered Grimbark Jade to zap Jane which turned Jane into Obey Jade who also would serve The Condesce. The Condese ordered them both to beat Jake, Dirk, and Roxy. Grimbark Jade and Obey Jade managed to beat them without a problem and give them to The Condese who put on an evil grin. Act 6 Act 5 Act 2 Although Act 6 Act 2 was discontinued from Homestuck to become Act 6 Act 5 Act 1, The Condesce made an apperance while it was not discontinued. The Condesce is contacted by Roxy to arrests Jake and Jane after they went into trickster mode. However The Condesce did not care so she ended the contact. Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 In Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 Grimbark Jade and Obey Jane think of contacting The Condesce after Jade and Johns' golden ship was taken over by Areana on the ship lands on Derse. However Obey Jane and Grimbark Jade decided not to call her because they said The Condesce would just call them "childish". After Areana causes a battle royal against every living character The Condesces ship lands where there fighting and she joins the fight. Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 In Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 The Condesce tries to kill Areana with an engergy blast but misses and hits Kanaya instead which instantly kills Kanaya. When Kanayas friend Rose tries to avenge Kanaya by killing The Condesce. In the end Rose is stabbed by The Condesces staff and is almost killed by The Condesce but Rose is saved by her mom Roxy. Areana then fights The Condesce by crashing planets into each other to crush The Condesce when they crash. The Condesce doges the planet and her ship blows up instead. The Condesce then gets furious at Areana and holds Areana by the neck while roaring in her face. Goals The Condese wants nothing more then the destruction of everything. She will do anything to achieve it. Create wars, torture, kill, just about anything in order to make the world topple out of existence. She wants to cause as much chaos and destruction as Lord English. One of her attempts to eternal destruction was to become queen of the trolls. She tries to achieve this by making all the trolls fear her so she can take control over them and make them destroy everything. Although she is the employee of Lord English she hates him with a burning passion and plans on killing him. Powers and Abilities The Condese has a long staff that she uses to stab others with. She once stabbed Rose with her staff after killing her friend Kanaya. She also uses her staff to make people do things for her. She would threaten to kill them with the staff if they didn't obey her. The Condese can also shoot out a color blast from her mouth. This blast allows her to destroy whatever she wants to destroy. She shot the blast at Kanaya instantly killing her. Role in Game The Condese is a boss from the game sburb/sgrub. In the game sburb 4 kids must go into the game to defeat the bosses. In sgrub 12 trolls must go into to game to defeat the bosses. When the trolls and the kids meet each other they both have to face the same bosses. The Condese is one of the final bosses which is why she is so powerful. Gallery The Condesce.png The Condescension.jpg Getmugged.png Her.gif Trivia *She has similarities to other villains such as Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date A Live) Frieza (Dragaon Ball Z/''Super'') Major (Hellsing) Both Westcott and Condesce are evil rulers and creatures from on other world. Both Frieza and Condesce have both committed genocide on an alien race. Both the major and the Condesce have done so much evil they started war. *The troll writing on her battleship says "Battleship Condescension", which has the same initials as "Betty Crocker". *Nannasprite referred to Betty Crocker as "The Baroness", which matches the other 8-letter titles of the ancestors. **Dirk later onSburb Logo also referred the Condesce as the Baroness. *Mindfang and the Draconian Dignitary both call her a witch. Feferi's mythological role is the Witch of Life, while Betty Crocker is also commonly referred to in-universe as the "Batterwitch". **The Condesce seems to have some sort of connection with the Witch class; as she has had some kind of relationship with every known Witch player; Damara's post-scratch self, the Handmaid, was killed by the Condesce; Jade was under her control for a short time up until her death; and her descendant and Heiress, Feferi, was the Witch of Life. *In part one of "Openbound", Meenah even called her a "waterbitch". *"Glorious Monarch" is a title of the Black Queen (whom the Condesce replaced), which so happens to start with the same letters as "General Mills". *Jake refers to her as "Sea Hitler" and "FISH HITLER". Likewise, Roxy calls her "SNORKELBITCH MEGAHITLER". *While communicating, she speaks similarly to Meenah. This could possibly mean that all post-scratch ancestors talked like their pre-scratch selves (as Aranea and Mindfang do, and Jane and Nanna do, more or less) or is just coincidence with the Condesce. *It is shown that the mind-controlled Jane and Jade, while still acting with the best interests of the Condesce in mind, are more than just puppets for her and have at least some measure of autonomy. *The Condesce's giant hairdo is reminiscent of Gl'bgolyb's tentacles. Category:Evil Ruler Category:Villainesses Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anti-Christs Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Big Bads Category:Torturer Category:Dictator Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dark Lord Category:Outright Villains Category:Trolls Category:Complete Monster Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Wielders Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Seeker Of Vengeance